crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tân
Tân '''is a Dynol, the same race as Ynni/Llid. A longtime friend of hers, Tân has lived many years of his life protecting his village, appearing as any prototypical male hero. Like the rest of his race, Tân portrays a magical power; his in particular is over elemental fire. History Early History While not much is known about Tân, Ynni has made it clear that the two of them were childhood friends, and have remained close allies for many years. As a boy, Tân helped his family with work and labor, but always dreamed of adventure and heroism. This often distracted him from his tasks and studies, which drew attention to him in the form of a little bullying from other children. Training Ultimately, his wish in life was granted when he got old enough; upon reaching his equivalent of adolescence, Tân was taught combat techniques, his innate power of fire being very well for him. At first, Tân encountered difficulty in learning the true meaning of being a hero, often being brash and daring to a risky extent. Ynni's departure When Ynni ended up setting off on her own adventure among the stars, Tân wasn't willing to let her go. After a long chase, he tried to convince her to stay, telling her she was too young and that their people needed her. He also revealed that she was a significant source of his strength, and that if she were to depart then he would fail in his development into a powerful fighter. Ynni, though reluctant to leave, comforted him, telling him to have faith in not only her but also himself; she said she would always be with him, if not in person then in heart. She gave him a hug before leaving, this time without him following. After Ynni left Sffer, Tân continued his duties and training. Though he still encountered difficulty, he held true to the faith that Ynni instilled within him. If he couldn't believe in himself, he could believe in Ynni's hope for him to become great, no matter the situation. Though it never became suddenly easier due to this, the faith did enable Tân to continue through life and power through all hardships. Ynni's return Eventually, Ynni did return as promised, many years after her initial departure. She brought along friends from her adventures, some of the members of the Adventure Group. When they arrived, Tân was the first to greet them, and displayed happiness that Ynni came back and appeared well. Tân participated in the quest that Ynni had summoned her allies and returned for. After the threat was eliminated, Ynni left once more with the Adventure Group, giving another farewell to her friend. This time, Tân comforted her in a moment of doubt, instilling in her the same faith she had to him years ago. As she left, he was no longer sad that she was gone; instead, he held to himself hope that she would be well, and that he would continue to do well himself. Blooming Eventually, Tân matured and overcame his initial difficulties. Having learned that saving others wasn't just for glory or fame, he started his first step in blooming into a noble warrior. At present time, it is believed that Tân is quite capable, powerful enough to go on simple quests alone and be a great teammate in the event a gathering of heroes would be required. Personality Tân has displayed a variety of personality traits throughout his life. As a young child, one might see him as some sort of hopeful brat, not liking the fact he was too young to be a hero and always looked away from where he was and what he was doing in the hope of being lost to some adventure. Growing older as he finally began his training, he displayed traits much like the power within him, having a fiery determination to succeed that was paired with a hot-headed temper when things didn't exactly go his way. One way that he instills confidence in himself before encountering a situation is to tighten the cloth wrap around his head. However, it occurred to him sometime in his development that he wasn't too cut out for being a hero, and would someday fail greatly. This ended up coupling with a great sadness when his greatest friend Ynni left their home. While it mostly affected his ego, deep down he also knew it would mean he couldn't protect his friends and family when they needed him most. He became somewhat reclusive, but disguised it well; he only let his growing depression and loneliness get him when he was alone, acting perfectly normal when others were around. After Ynni's return, his confidence gained a substantial boost, knowing for certain that now someone he greatly admired had faith in him. He discarded his sadness, and though it still took time to become truly capable he did not waver in his determination ever again. Thanks to this, he achieved the status he wanted as a boy and the praise of his village. As a matured warrior, Tân currently displays a controlled, level-headed personality that comes with confidence, some light experience and consistent training. Sometimes, he shows he's still a playful boy in his actions, especially around friends or when he's confident he can defeat a threat. However, whenever there is a significant danger to those he cares about, he can revert to a honed version of his heated temper; one that shows great fury, but controlled with discipline. Powers/Abilities '''Skills Having received years of training as a warrior, Tân is seasoned in a variety of techniques when it comes to protecting any number of people, whether it is guarding one individual or many. Experienced in hand-to-hand combat, Tân can singly engage 7-8 in melee combat at once, and has enough stamina and endurance to disable dozens of combatants in a controlled environment. While this isn't necessarily reflected in the actual field of real-world combat as the situation will vary, Tân is capable enough that he maintains a great deal of confidence in his own skill. In addition to unarmed combat, Tân has begun some light training with many varieties of melee tools, from staffs to swords. One set of weapons he's displayed some interest in are a pair of tonfas. Outside of combat, Tân developed a knack for cooking, which he uses his power of flame to help him with. He's gotten to be pretty good with it, making it a hobby and entering small competitions to hone his knack of food preparation. Magic Tân's power is elemental fire. Capable of generating flame from his own energy, Tân can blast opponents with powerful bursts of flame akin to a small explosion from any point of his body, though usually does so from the palms of his hands. These blasts are powerful enough to generate a concussive force, either to send objects flying from him or to propel him several feet off the ground. Theoretically, he could use a sustained burst for powered flight, though he hasn't begun any efforts to try it out, instead satisfied with simple large leaps. In addition to his own fire, Tân can project his influence over pre-existing flame from an outside source, though he is unable to do so if it has its own magical influence or anything of the sort, such as fire that is directly controlled by another sentient being. One of Tân's most significant displays of power over his own flame is that he can affect whether it burns things or not, as the fire is of a magical nature. He can therefore cover himself and others in fire without feeling the harmful effects of fire or heat. This took some time to control, though he can now deliver his heat blasts without worry of setting nearby buildings, spectators, or plants on fire. Category:Male Category:Enhanced Category:Magical Being Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:Danno's Characters